Juntos
by Lecxia
Summary: Levi x Eren, Omegaverse Mpreg. Levi es un alfa, que como muchos otros, fue llamado a las filas del ejercito. Mientras, Eren su omega, espera el fin de la guerra, con el constante miedo de jamas volver a ver a su alfa.


En un día tan lluvioso como era aquel sábado, Eren no tenía posibilidad de salir de su casa, menos en su estado… con un embarazo de ya 5 meses, el joven omega debía de preocuparse por su salud más que por su salvaje instinto de libertar.

Odiaba tener que quedarse encerrado todo el día, su mente divagaba y pensamientos que no deseaba llegaban a su mente. Sentado en un sillón junto a la ventada del frente de su casa pudo ver como un camión de color verde paro en su calle, cuando lo vi, su corazón se detuvo al ver al soldado bajar del camión – por favor, no aquí… no vengas aquí – rogo en forma de susurro mientras tocaba la marca que llevaba en el cuello de forma orgullosa.

Aquel militar se subió a la acera y se dirigió a la casa de al lado, y Eren soltó un suspiro, el peso de su corazón se había esfumado, pero la tristeza de ver a su vecino Marco, abrazar a su hija de 3 años mientras caída de rodillas al suelo y lloraba… No era la primera vez que veía eso, y sabía que significaba, otro esposo y padre que no volvería de esa estúpida guerra. El miedo volvió, ese podría ser él, quien se encontrara en la entrada de su casa con el corazón desgarrado sabiendo que su alfa ya no estaba en ese mundo y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Comenzó a recordar, cuando fue llevado a ese lugar que había sido su hogar por casi 5 meses, pero aún no se sentía como uno. Como omega de un alfa en servicio, lo llevaron a esas residencias seguras… a la vistas de todos era un lugar idílico, casa pequeñas, pintorescas y coloridas, con jardines verdes y llenos de flores. Pero para las familias que vivían ahí, solo lo veían como un lugar en donde esperar lo inevitable, como si los hubieran juntados a todos en un mismo punto, para que anunciar las muertes de sus seres queridos fuese una tarea más fácil.

Los alfas se quedaban el primer mes, luego un camión militar venia por ellos, y no regresarían hasta que los enfrentamientos terminaran, pero no parecía que eso ocurriera pronto. Eren se cansó de la imagen desgarradora de su ventana y decidió caminar hasta su cuarto. Se encontraba con solo una camisa puesta, de un blanco tan pulcro que cualquiera creería que era nueva, muy lejos de la realidad, esa camisa era la favorita del pelinegro que hacia estremecer su corazón, cuerpo y alma, aquella prenda apenas no llegaba a cubrirlo por completo, por lo que su ropa interior de color negro, quedaba expuesta, pero estaba solo así que no importaba. El olor de aquella camisa podía calmar un poco su miedo, pero este nunca desaparecía.

Se lanzó a su cama y tomo la fotografía que adornaba la cómoda junto a su lecho, ahí estaba él, con su mirada seria, ojos rasgados, piel blanca y cabello negro, esa foto la saco él es una de sus primeras citas con el alfa, aunque este se había negado mucho, solo basto con mirarlo a los ojos, con sus grandes orbes esmeralda y susurrar un "por favor" para que este aceptara. Río ante aquel recuerdo, y como la mayoría de sus amigos lo creía un loco por interesarse en un alfa mayor a él, además de que tenía una personalidad horrible a los ojos de los otros. Pero a Eren jamás le importo, desde el momento en que lo vio se enamoró por completo de su figura, y con el tiempo se enamoró de su alma, de su manía por la limpieza, su malhumorada personalidad y su sensibilidad hacia su estatura – Levi… te necesito – Eren llevo la fotografía a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su vientre de forma lenta – te necesitamos.

Eren se enteró de su estado a las 3 semanas de que Levi se fue a servicio, aunque rogo a los soldados una forma de comunicarse con su alfa, ellos implemente lo ignoraron y despreciaron, Ere creyó que tendrían un poco de compasión, pero era solo un omega embarazado como muchos en ese lugar, casi todos allí eran omegas con varios hijos y en espera de más. Eren era uno de los pocos que había llegado sin hijos en brazos, por lo que muchos allí lo miraban con desaprobación, la labor de un omega era procrear y complacer a su alfa, pero Eren jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esas cosas, y su alfa tampoco, le gustaba su vida y no querían tener mil infantes corriendo por ahí, ensuciando la casa, por lo que el Eren tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, pero en ese último mes en el que estuvieron juntos, su celo se hizo presente y se olvidó por completo de los cuidados, solo quería estar con Levi en cada segundo que les quedaba.

El sonido del teléfono lo quito de sus pensamientos, dejo la foto en su lugar y se dirigió hacia la sala, - Diga – hablo con desgano – Eren… soy Armín, vi que el camión fue a tu calle – se escuchó la voz del omega rubio, el único amigo que Eren había hecho en aquella residencia, era un par de años más joven que él y su alfa un general respetado, era también era mayor, incluso unos mayor que Levi – sí, fue con mi vecino, Marco, el pecoso – le anuncio tomando asiento en el sillón de su sala – Ya veo… ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto amable y con la voz más aliviada – Bien, tengo muchas ganas de salir y él de comer helado con sandía, pero fuera de eso – le explicó, aliviado de esa charla tan casual que lo sacara de sus pensamientos, era ya una costumbre entre los dos, llamarse y hablar de las cosas más vánales para distraer sus perturbados corazones – Y yo que creí que mis antojos eran raros – hacia un par de meses que Armin había dado a luz a una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos grandes del color del cielo - ¿Es difícil cuidar a Lily? – Pregunto curioso pensando en como seria cuando naciera su cachorro – Ella es muy tranquila, duerme mucho y casi no llora, lo hace fácil – le contesto con un poco de alegría en su voz – me recuerda a Erwin.

El alfa de Armin era muy codiciado, con un cargo alto en el ejército, y una apariencia atractiva, Armin era la envidia de muchos, viviendo en la casa más grande de aquella residencia, rodeado de lujos, aunque la verdad era que Armin hubiera preferido una casa más pequeña, donde la soledad no fuera tan obvia, muchas veces se hacían compañía mutua, durante el embarazo de Armin, Eren solía ir a aquella enorme casa, y se quedaban hasta tarde riendo y comiendo chatarra.

Eren suspiro, esperando que su hijo no sacara la personalidad de Levi, si así era sería un adolescente muy difícil – ¿Sabes? – volvió a hablar el rubio para cambiar la conversación – la omega que vive en la casa de junto… ayer por primera vez me dirigió la palabra – eso sorprendió a Eren, sabía que junto Armin vivía una mujer de unas 40 años, con varios hijos, muy respetada en esa comunidad, la cual había recibido la visita del temido camión verde en 3 ocasiones, por su esposo y 2 de sus hijos, ahora solo que quedaba el menor de los alfas en el campo - ¿Esa señora? , me acuerdo que cuando llegue y le dije que no tenía hijos, casi me mata con la mirada – recordó un poco molesto el ojiverde - ¿Qué te dijo? – el silencio en el teléfono preocupo a Eren, sabía que la lengua de esa mujer solo escupía veneno – Me… me miro cuando fui por el periódico, y me dijo que la juventud y la belleza se van y con ellas tu alfa – al escuchar la cara de Eren demostró mucha sorpresa -¿Qué le pasa a la vieja Petra? – grito enojado – Tubo una vida difícil Eren – le recordó Armin intentando calmarlo – esa no es excusa para ser una bruja, esta guerra es cruel con todos, no solo con ella, ignórala – Eren estaba completamente enojado, odiaba vivir allí, quería que Levi volviera, quería que lo llevara lejos de ese lugar.

La conversación continuo sobre comida, algunos libros que el rubio había leído, y uno que otro chismerío de la residencia, no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar, eso y esperar alguna noticia, pero según los periódicos, el grupo terrorista "Titanes" no querían rendirse, y cada vez más Alfas y betas eran llevados a las filas, mientras los omegas tenían que esconderse sin hacer nada, Eren odiaba estar ahí de brazos cruzados, y sin noticias.

Y así continúo su vida, el camión venia y solo podía rezar que no fuera Levi, ahora estaba sentado en una mecedora en el patio delantero de su casa, con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, de piel pálida, cabellos negros alborotados, y enormes ojos verdes, un bebe simplemente hermoso a los ojos de su madre la perfecta combinación de él y su alfa, su único rayo de alegría en ese lugar – no creí que pudieras darme tanto alivio Rivaille – le hablo a hijo acostándolo sobre su pecho, arrullando al bebe con el movimiento de la silla. En eso momento todo era paz, hasta que el sonido del motor de aquella camioneta verde lo desespero, abrió los ojos, y vio cómo se temido vehículo se detenía justo frente a su casa.

Eren comenzó a respirar agitado, se puso de pie y apretó al bebe aún más contra su pecho, como si quisiera protegerlo de lo que sabía que venía. Un soldado bajo una porta papeles en la mano – ¿Eren Ackerman? – hablo fuerte el militar, a lo que Eren solo asintió, el hombre anoto algo para luego dar un golpe a la camioneta. El omega estaba confundido, ¿Luego de preguntar el nombre no venían las condolencias?, un golpe contra el pavimento le llamo la atención, el camión arranco y dejo verlo, agachado recogiendo un bolso verde, su cabello estaba largo, caía sobre su cara, las chapas con su número de soldado tintineaban con el movimiento sus brazos estaban más musculosos de lo que recordaba, su piel era muy clara, podría ver algunas cicatrices, no le molestaban, no importaba… ¿estaba soñando?.

Levi camino, con desgano hasta la cerca de la casa, sin dirigirle la mirada a Eren – Mocoso, necesito un baño, y cortarme este… - Ahí fue cuando lo vio, a su omega con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y un bulto rodeado de mantas en sus brazos – te… te vas a pelear ¿Quién sabe dónde?, pase meses temiendo que ese camión me dijera que estabas muerto, ¿y solo quieres un maldito baño?... no cambiaras nunca…. Gracias a dios, gracias –Eren gritaba con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas de infinita alegría, mientras que el alfa se había quedado petrificado – Eren… que…- el omega no le contesto solo se acercó con paso rápido y descubrió la cara de su pequeño – vamos… dile a papá que es un idiota – le pidió a su hijo quien solo se removió un poco molesto por los movimientos bruscos que su madre hacía, movió su pequeña cabeza hacia el alfa abriendo sus ojos iguales a los de su madre, Levi con algo de temor acerco su mano y acaricio su cabecita, el pequeño estiro su manito y toco la de su padre, tomando su pulgar. Dos lágrimas, pequeñas y solitarias rodaron por las mejillas del alfa – ¿Levi? – pregunto sorprendido el omega, aquel hombre, serie e inexpresivo, estaba sonriendo conteniendo sus lágrimas – ¿su nombre? – le pregunto – Rivaille… Ackerman – le respondió, Levi coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Eren y le atrajo hacia el en un abrazo dejando al pequeño entre los dos.

Levi tomo la mejilla de su omega y lo beso con dulzura, de forma lenta, un contacto que tanto esperaban y anhelaban, se separaron juntando sus frentes – Levi… te necesite tanto, temí tanto por ti… Leví, creí que Rivaille crecería sin conocerte – la tristeza volvió a esos bellos ojos verdes que eran la adoración de Levi, con cuidado limpio las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de su pareja – te hice una promesa Eren, te dije que volvería – le recordó acariciando su cabello – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Cuestiono viendo a su hijo que se había dormido entre ellos – lo supe después de que te fuiste… intente contactar contigo, pero nadie me hizo caso – le explico entre lágrimas cuando finalmente la poca cordura que tenía desapareció y comenzó a sollozar de forma sonora – Shhh Eren, ya estoy aquí, no me iré, no los dejare – prometió abrazando con fuerza al omega y su hijo – te amo… te amo Levi, lo amo – dijo entre llantos – lo se… yo también los amo, gracias Eren – Levi beso de nuevo a su omega, mientras lo cargaba en brazos junto a su hijo, y los llevo dentro de la casa, no le importo que su bolso quedara fuera, solo quería estar con su familia, rodeados de todo ese amor, que tanto le hizo falta en el cruel campo de batalla.

El pensar en volver con Eren fue lo que le dio fuerzas para no dejarse vencer por nadie.

El pensar en que Levi volvería fue lo que le dio esperanza para soportar su soledad.

Y ahora, su hijo, su familia, los uniría un más, con la promesa de que nunca se volverían a separar.

Vuelvo a fanfiction despues de mucho tiempo, con este oneshot mi primer fanfic de shingeki y mi omegaverse

Espero que les gustara, cualquier consejo sera bienvenido, mientras venga desde el respeto.

Les agradesco mucho que se tomaran el tiempo de leer y nos leeremos pronto C:


End file.
